fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gray Pea Shooter/Gray Pea Shooter Review: Knights of the Old Republic 2 The Sith Lords
Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 2 the Sith Lords is a RPG on the PC and the Xbox (Original) Gameplay The game is simple. You control your character with WASD and issue them commands when the you are in combat. If you played the first Knights of the Old Republic then you can see that the mechanics have obviously improved. Improvements *You can now switch weapons outside of the menu. *Higher level cap *Improved upgrading system *More indepth skills *SILVER LIGHTSABER OMAGD Story The story is rather dark. It gives a sense of loneliness and hopelessness through the music and the way people talk to you. You story is different depending on what alignment you are, be it light or dark. The ending is a disappointment unfortunately. Other then that the that the new influence system adds more depth to a generally standard concept. Alightment/Infulence Systeam Kind and Charitable Acts bring you closer to the light side While Cruel and Selfish Acts bring you closer to the dark side Understand? Well here's an example in case you don't: Hello, I see what you did to those thugs over there. Can you spare a credit? Yes 5 credits If you give me some information first Your not worth my time you pitiful slug. Prepare to die! ' ' There now that you understand that, lets move on. Influnces If you do something a party memeber likes/respects you will gain influnce with them. If you do something they find appauling or something they don't like you will lose influnce. Its best to choose a few party memebers you like best for this because you can't please everyone. Talking to someone when you have high influnce they will reveal something about themselfs. There entire past. This is the make or break point for th e charecter. If you are an evil person you will prey on this and turn them to the dark side. If you are a heroic lightside charecter this can be used to reedem people. This ends with them having the option of become a Jedi/Sith (Depending on your alighment) NOTE: DOES NOT WORK ON DROID OR MANDALORIAN CHARECTERS. EVEN THOUGH THAT WOULD BE BADASS. Weapons R Us Here are weapons you can use (these are just general groups. There are many diffrent types!) *Blasters (Laser Rifles, Pistols, Etc...) *Grenades *Mines *Force Powers *Lightsabers (There are a few types...) *PUSHING THEM OFF THE MAT! (KOTOR 2 Joke) Healing There are many ways of healing in KOTOR 2 such as: *Healing Force Power (Lightside Power) *Medpak (Item) *Life Drain (Darkside Power) NOTE: You do not have to be Dark side to use Darkside powers, and Vice-Versa it just costs more force points to use. Conclusion 10/10 This game is godlike You should give it a try, buy the first one even. It only costs 10$ on steam. GIVE THEM YOUR MANEEEEEEEEEEEEYS. Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews